


Unwanted

by PrinceNoctisTheThird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Blood and Violence, Detailed Storyline, Fear, Gen, Minor Relationships, Non cannon - Freeform, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceNoctisTheThird/pseuds/PrinceNoctisTheThird
Summary: When the media tells lies about Prince Noctis, suddenly his life is in parole. He plays it cool, his guards are just his friends and Cor, but at a speech he is to present, a mysterious person shoots a strange drug into him, making Noctis get strange headaches, bazaar feelings, and to hallucinate into his past. Now he must find the person and stop the entire thing before it gets so bad it ends up doing more damage than it already does.





	1. Detonated

**Author's Note:**

> This is non cannon, has multiple parts and chapters, and contains written detailed violence and blood. It’s also a work in progress.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking news! 
> 
> Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum has been exposed as a fraud. Many witnesses said they claimed to see him using charity money and using it on himself. Of course these men and women were not willing to speak to us, however, there is a reward of a massive paycheck to anyone who can bring him alive.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to hire more guards than just the three of us Noct?” Ignis asked in his usual mature tone, straightening Noctis’ jacket for him. He was over all concerned for the young mans safety. He read what the papers had lately said about him, all lies of course. “Yeah, it’s better to be safe than sorry!” Prompto agreed with Ignis, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Noct shook his head. “No. I’ll be fine guys, don’t worry so much.” He didn’t read the paper as much as Ignis, but he was fully aware a group was after him and they didn’t plan to let him become the next king. “Alright, as you wish your highness.” Ignis stepped back and took a good look at Noctis. “Please knock it off with formality. We have been friends forever, besides it makes me feel uncomfortable.” Noct said, leaving and not waiting for anyone else.

Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis looked at one another with the same expression as they followed him to the stand. Thousands of citizens stood outside, crowding the stand. Some reporters shoving citizens away, microphones and cameras waving around like a flag. “Prince Noctis, can you tell us if these rumors are true?” A reporter shouted, aiming his microphone at him. “How much have you stolen from innocent people?” Another reporter asked. Noct tried his best to keep his patience in the overwhelming situation. Reporters kept throwing out questions before he could answer, making him slightly anxious. “Would you give me a-“ “Prince Noctis how long do you plan to stall our questions?” Noct sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. A sudden flash of a camera blinded him momentarily. “H-hey! No photos here!” He shouted at them, losing his composure and patients. “NOCT LOOK OUT!” Noctis opened one eye to see purple spots from the camera, he made out a glint of a sharp needle like object. Before he could roll to the side, it struck him in the neck. 

Time slowed down, gravity seemed to be against Noctis as he felt his shaky legs give out. As he collapsed to his knees, his mouth hit the microphone on the stand. He slowly yanked the needle out and threw it weakly to the wooden stand. “Noct! Noct can you hear me?!” A voice that similar to Ignis echoed through Noct’s head, amung all the ringing and screams of frightened citizens seeing their Prince collapse to his knees. A warm liquid filled his mouth, forcing his fingers to his mouth and pulling back, he could see he was bleeding. A pair of hands grasped his shoulders. “Noct whats wrong?” It was Ignis, at least from what he could see. His vision was distorted and he felt funny. “Didn’t they see the needle?” He thought, confused why such a question would have been asked. “Noct answer me.” Ignis kept his cool, though deeply inside he was concerned. He hadn’t seen or heard a thing previously, just Noct looking anxious and suddenly falling over. “Didn’t you see the needle....?” His vision slightly improved as he managed to finally speak. “What....what needle?” Ignis gave a confused look, looking at the crowd of citizens then back at Noctis. The citizens all had different looks to their faces, some filled with confusion, some worried about him, and others were plain and simply leaving. 

“That needle...” He pointed to nothing. “...over there.” He finished his sentence, dumbfounded. “But there was a needle-“ He insisted, feeling stupid, he shook his head in disgust at himself. Inside, he was frightened of being hunted down, but he had to put faith in his friends. He thought about asking Cor, but he was unable to contact him before the speech. “Are you feeling alright Noct?” Ignis got up from crouching and extended a helping hand. Noct held his head, feeling a bit dizzy. “I’m fine Ignis.” He lied, taking his hand. His legs felt like jello as he managed to stand up. The crowds reaction made him feel more nervous, if they hated him before because media had spread lies about him, they really weren’t going to believe his side now. He took one step and the stand and crowd went dark. “Noct? Noct?! Whats wrong?” Ignis grabbed him before he could hit the ground. He spotted somebody recording and snapping photos of the unconscious prince. “Stop taking photos!” He barked angerily. “Noct...wake up.” He glared at the crowd with seething annoyance. Ignis stood up and called Prompto over to help carry Noct away. “It’s the lies of you media placing pressure on him. The speech is canceled.” Ignis said with anger and mature tone.

“Have you seen what the newspaper wrote about the speech?” Ignis asked Gladio and Prompto back at the hotel they stayed at. He threw a paper with a headline “Prince Noctis Fake Passing Out To Get Out Of Questions” on it. “He has another smaller speech to do tonight. It is only with a few officials, hopefully he can clear things up then.” Gladio said, scratching his chin in disbelief. “Has he woken up yet? It’s been over an hour.” Ignis asked, sitting on a chair and switching the mini wall flatscreen on. Of course, the whole thing was recorded and published despite him barking at the press to stop recording. “No not yet. I think he is just anxious.” Prompto responded, leaning back in his chair. “He mentioned a needle, I didn’t see one so I thought he was delusional or something.” He turned to Prompto then picked up the paper and started reading another section not involving Noctis.

“Yeah I saw a strange man snipe a needle at him.” A young lady being interviewed on the television answered the reporters question. “I’m not sure what it was, but he fell over and-“ “Thats all for now Miss.” The interview was cut off before she could finish. Ignis glanced as the woman on air was pushed off the spotlight, suspiciously cut off in the middle of explaining what Noct had experienced. “What are you watching?” Ignis quickly turned around to see Noctis looking half out of it, standing before the trio. “Nothing that should concern you. You should be laying down.” Ignis had gone back to his usual mature ways of speaking, grabbing the remote and switching the televisions power off. “I’m fine, my head just feels a little funny thats all.” Prompto quickly eyed the newspaper and casually swiped it into the trash. “You guys are acting weird. I’m going for a walk. Alone.” He added and before anyone could detest he walked right out the hotel door. 

“I know I’m not crazy, I know that something was injected into me.” Noct thought, walking through the busy streets. It only took a minute before somebody recognized him. “Look! It’s the prince!” A kid about ten pointed at him. Noct quickly darted away, ducking into an alleyway. “What’s wrong with people? Don’t they have a bit of respect?” He shoved his hands in his pocket and continued down the narrow path. A small cat was laying to the side. It looked up and meowed softly at him. Noctis smiled slightly, bending down and petting the cat. “Hey there. Are you hungry?” The cat meowed as if it understood him. “I’m sorry I don’t have any food. If I manage to get my hands on some cat food, I’ll make sure to stop by.” He gave the cat one last scratch under the chin before getting up. “What exactly happened back at the stand? And why is it that I can remember the needle but Specs can’t?” Noct sighed in confusion, dragging his fist against the bricks and letting it fall to his side. “All I know is this meeting tonight cannot fail or I’ll be hunted by my own officials as well.”


	2. Fate

It wasn’t a big crowd, two reporters and the rest government officials, some royal guards attended as well. It made Noct feel better, but not at ease. “Um can I have everyones attention?” He asked, tapping the mic. It screeched, making everyone cringe at the horrible sound. “Sorry, that was unintentional.” He mumbled embarrassed. “I would like to-“ The room seemed to shake, nobody but Noctis noticed. His head throbbed like no other headache. He grasped his head in pain. “Not again-“ He gritted his teeth. “Noct? Your highness is everything alright? You look in pain.” A royal guard asked, he was right next to him as his friends were off to the side. The shaking and pain holted out of nowhere. Noct slowly took his hand away. “Yes, I’m sorry about that. As I was saying...” He continued his speech, trying to convince the officials why the media was lying. 

When he was done, Noct sighed, feeling worn down and exhausted, a bit of the head pain was still there. “Pardon my rudeness sire-“ The same guard as before was still next to him, the other officials were packing up and leaving. “Yes?” “I think you need to rest up a bit. You’re looking quite pale and unwell. I can send over a medic if you do not feel like you can make it to your hotel safely.” He bent to one knee and bowed, showing the upmost respect, something Noct hadn’t seen for a while. His voice was kept low, but loud enough for Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio to hear. Ignis walked over to the two. “Is something the matter Prince Noctis?” He asked. “No, it’s nothing Ignis.” He gave him a glance to piss off, but Ignis ignored it. “The highness is not looking so well, looking like he would pass out earlier.” The royal guard told Ignis. 


End file.
